Conventional techniques for processing debris generated at a jobsite require that the debris be handled by a large number of workers. Typically, a large dumpster is delivered to a jobsite using a roll-off truck. A large designated area is required for placement, loading, and unloading of the dumpster. Thus, the dumpster typically remains in a fixed location, which is often inconveniently located a long distance from the location where debris is generated or obtained. Consequently, debris is often piled up on ground or floor surfaces to be transported to the dumpster at a later time. Usually, at least two separate handling operations (piling of debris, transport of debris) are required to position the debris in the dumpster. The dumpster typically receives all types of debris from a jobsite and remains open to permit positioning of material within the dumpster at any time. Not surprisingly, such dumpsters are often filled with a wide variety of debris types, making it difficult to separate recyclable materials from other materials. Additionally, because the dumpsters are easily accessible by members of the public, the dumpsters often are filled with non-jobsite waste.
Thus, there is a need for improved systems and methods for processing debris generated at a jobsite. In particular, there is a need for systems and methods that minimize the number of handling operations required to process debris generated at a jobsite. There is a further need for systems and methods that improve the efficiency, reliability, and/or security of debris processing.